transmedia_xalgonfandomcom-20200213-history
XC: When They Arrive
Logline: While in the land of Goldana, the alien invaders come down from the sky and crash on their territory. Princess must protect the aliens from her father’s wrath and while doing so, she falls in love with the alien leader, Ivalenchi, whom she ends up marrying. Summary On the verge of King Joff is ordering his people to steal food and train and pray to the God’s for a miracle, food and crops for their land, in comes his worst nightmare, aliens that his people believe their moon God sent him. On Earth, King Joff and his kingdom are praying to Iris, which is the Moon God, whom they think will one day send Gods to Earth to give the people their own crops and food. Their daily duties begin with training then the designated teenagers must steal food, crops and water from each of the different regions on Earth and at dawn, they all pray to the Moon God. When the aliens arrive, the king retaliates against them and say they are cursed because they have markings on their face that are red and they believed the Gods to have white markings. This causes chaos in his land and divides the people because some believe they are truly gods sent from Iris to protect and help them. The war starts amongst the Kingdom after the King arrests them and keeps them in the dungeon. Princess Kara and Queen Fiti tries to help them escape. They believe the King has gone mad and they see that he only cares about power and being the person in charge. His lack of leadership causes many to betray and turn their back on him. This causes the King to go mad and start killing anyone who stood against him and his will. Princess Kara and Ivalenchi, who is the leader of the aliens, fall in love with each other which makes it a Romeo and Juliet story. The king sends them to be executed but right before they are, the aliens use their powers by joining together to wipe the memory of the King and they go into battle with the king’s supporters. They defeat the king’s people with their superpowers and the remaining people bow to him. Princess Kara and Ivalenchi marry one another and have a baby, which unites their people together. Genre:'''Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Romance '''Protagonist:“Ivalenchi” leader of the aliens that came down to earth. He wants to establish a safe place for him and the people he brought from space. He will risk his life to save anyone, even his enemies. Antagonist:'''King Joff rules the kingdom of Goldana. He cares about power and will kill anyone that he feels will take his power away from him. He believes that the aliens have no right to join their people. '''Main Supporting Characters w/ descriptions: Vivi- Princess Kara best friend who wants her to be with Ivalenchi who is the leader alien. She is very kind and naïve but very loyal to Kara and will give her life for her. Koku- Ivalenchi’s friend who seeks to help him protect the other aliens that escaped with them. He is very cold hearted and will kill anyone without second thought. Queen Fiti – She is the mother of everyone in Goldana. Everyone vents to her after prayer if they are having problems. She supports her daughter and will do anything to help her and Ivalenchi. Primary locations with descriptions: Sandhill Castle is the primary location for this story. The castle where all the weapons, training, praying and all possessions they stole away from other regions. Additive Comprehension:'This shows Earth and Goldana when it was normal before the aliens came down out of the sky. This will be done as a novella, a small story to start the beginning of time when they invaded and started mating with humans. '''TARGET MARKET:'Millennials, Age 14-25, Men and women '''Thorough Description of their media habits: Millennials love to watch any storyworld that fascinates them, just like they love watching the Game of Thrones, Twilight and Harry Potter films and shows. 'Platform:'Movie ' Why it works in this platform:'The beginning of time before the aliens arrived on Earth can be told in an unlimited budget because it allows the audience to get an insight of the land where the Aliens come from. This film allows people to see how and when the Aliens and humans first started to mate, which starts with the princess and alien leader, which shows evolution of how the aliens gave humans Supernatural powers. I think people would love to see a film on what life was like before they came and how this entire universe with humans having supernatural powers began.